The invention relates to a device for the storage of solid and/or liquid and/or gaseous objects. It makes it possible in particular for the state of packs such as blister packs or food packs to be automatically registered.
It is known in the health sector to use blister packs for storing and providing dosages of medicaments. To be able to appreciate the effect of medication that is administered, including possible side-effects, and to draw conclusions from this for further treatment, it is often important for the doctor carrying out the treatment to be able to establish precisely the amount of the administered medicament that has been taken and the time at which it was taken. For this purpose, there are known readers that register the state of the blister pack and, possibly via a remote connection, transmit the corresponding information to the doctor carrying out the treatment. Such monitoring capabilities are desired in particular in the area of home care.
To register the state of blister packs, the known readers are designed such that the blister pack to be examined is introduced essentially completely into the reader. The state of the blister packs is then determined either optically or electronically. In the latter case, a simple interconnect is printed on the individual blisters, so that by applying two contacts in each case to a blister it can be detected whether or not the blister is still intact. A disadvantage here is that a large number of contacts have to be provided in the reader.
Known readers for blister packs generally have complex construction and high production costs. In addition, respective dimensions of the blister packs may need to be examined.
The problems that may occur when registering the state of blister packs may also arise when registering the state of other packs, such as, for example, medicine packs or food packs. Medicine packs or food packs may also need to be examined to ascertain whether they are intact.
The invention is based on the desire to provide a device for the storage of solid and/or liquid and/or gaseous objects which, in conjunction with a reader, makes it possible for the state of the device to be registered in a simple and low-cost manner.